


Jessy was Caught in the Brambles

by Splotch15 (orphan_account)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Splotch15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bramblestar gives Jessy a gift before she leaves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jessy was Caught in the Brambles

Bramblestar slept peacefully in the tunnels. He was dreaming of chasing a fat squirrel, until a paw gently massaged his shoulders. He looked over at the paw, noting that it was a chocolate brown color. 

“Jessy...” he thought happily. He looked into her eyes, seeing something that made him excited layed in the amber depths. “Come on, Bramblestar, love!” she cooed into his ear. Bramblestar glanced at the ginger she-cat who was sleeping in a nest far across the cave, and shrugged. It wasn't his fault she was acting like there was dirt in her fresh-kill. 

He padded away, the former kittypet at his side. “Bramblestar, I have to leave. I want you to give me a present first.” she whispered, tail wrapping tightly around his hips. He gulped and nodded, drooling at the thought of what he'd give her. 

“I want your kitsss!” she whispered, her voice husky. Bramblestar felt himself harden quickly, and soon he pushed the she-cat into a bush, licking her neck and mounting her. Jessy moaned and jerked backward, pushing into the ThunderClan leader. He growled and thrusted into her, grasping her neck not-so-gently between his teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cut-off ending. I want you to imagine what comes next!


End file.
